In His Office
by Penname.Of.Doom
Summary: Seq. to Action. On a hot day in Konoha all the Hokage wants is some ramen, to get his mind of the tedious paper work. But oh horror when it appears the ramen had been taken. Not to worry, there are other distractions around...Sakura for example.


/ In His Office \

Sorta sequel to Action…

Link: http://musesilver(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/NaruSaku-In-the-Office-91093177

The sun was already setting on the Hidden Village in the Leaves, many of trees from which the village gained its name, cast a shadow on the outer rims of the Village. But closer to the middle of the bustling Village, apartment buildings and official headquarters were the structures that cast a shadow of relief after a blistering day of over bearing heat.

One building in particular that was shroud with shadow was the Hokage tower. One particular room within that tower held the infamous Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage of the Konohagakure, was sitting in his office enjoying a moment of not wearing his sweltering Hokage robes. The incurred rebellion of the dress code included some black full-length sweats, along with a matching casual long sleeved black shirt. Both pieces of clothing were rather stifling a definitely a lot better than whole body robes.

One horror that the Hokage seemed incapable of escaping that day was the seemingly endless amount of paper sitting in his 'In Tray' as compared to the dismal amount that had been flung carelessly into his 'Out Tray'.

The latest piece of paper he was looking at was: Report: Need to extend sewage lines outside city wall-

He rolled his eyes at the report not even bothering to finish reading the tittle. With a quick flick of his wrist there was a: Stamp (Hokage's Seal of Approval). He shook his head as he cast the bound collection of papers to the side. Why did he have to deal with this menial stuff? Couldn't they get some sort of civilian leader to do this kind of crap?

The Hokage internal grumbling soon cut off as he read the title of the next set of papers he had reached for.

Mission Report: Akatsuki Tracked to be in Local Area

He paused and allowed excitement to filter into his system. Report on Akatsuki sighting? Oh, yes. This was going to require his special attention. Possible even the need for him to leave his desk and talk to the shinobi that were reporting this sighting. With that idea in mind, the Hokage ruffled through the report contents until he came to the abstract.

He anticipation went crashing.

He sneered as he flicked past the abstract and speed-read the rest of the report. As it turned out it was just Gennin dressing up as Akatsuki for a joke. ANBU had attacked them on sight. Reason for the report had been in his office?

The ANBU needed his approval of the punishment chosen for the Gennin.

He sighed and flipped to the last section of the report. Reading the punishment he was unable to withhold a chuckle. The ANBU wanted to have the boy remove graffiti from the Hokage monument, which was also the Gennin's doing.

The Hokage scowled as he spun around in his chair and looking at what the Gennin had done to his face. He scowl turned into a proper frown as he took in the goatee, moustache, eyes which now appeared crossed-eyed, demon horns and something x-rated; all splayed across his stone face with black paint.

Without a moments hesitation he spun back around in his chair to face his desk and promptly giving his consent for the punishment and casting it to the side while grabbing the next closest piece of paper from the 'In Tray'.

As the title came into eye view, he didn't even try to suppress the groan.

Civilian Protest Against Shinobi Noise Pollution: Main Focus in Hokage Personal Training Grounds

He flung the piece of paper down and leant back into his chair. So sick of all the paper and wondering how long it could possibly take to bleed to death from a paper cut – if it was even possible, which he preyed to Kami it was. Feeling the frustration beginning to settle in, he ran his hands over his face and through his hair before placing both hands behind his head.

The Hokage observed his office before him. Able to point out the many things that he had changed from the previous design, such as the feature orange wall, an uplift in colour and even a technological revolution...a television. The one thing he couldn't bring himself to change however was the small hidden draw at the base of his desk, which he sat at now.

Said draw already came with a concealment jutsu. The draw had originally been design to hold top-secret documents, but the former and current Hokage seemed to thinking on the same frequency for they used the draw to their own devices and for their own stashes.

He smiled as he reached down into seemingly a piece of desk and slowly slid the draw open, failing to notice the sound of somebody entering the room through a teleportation jutsu. He was completely shocked as he withdrew his hand and it failed to have anything within its grasp.

Beginning to panic the Hokage quickly removed the genjutsu with a flurry of hand signals. He only let out a cry of panic as he saw that his complete ramen stash was gone, the only remaining contents within the draw was a note.

With shaking hand the Hokage retrieved the note and feared the worst had happened to his precious ramen. The note read: If the sexy Hokage would kindly look up than he shall find out how to retrieve his ramen stash.

He crinkled the paper with anger, fire in his veins as he saw red for whoever was threatening his stash. He was a little apprehensive by a certain word used in the note: sexy. He hoped to Kami that it wasn't the fan girls again.

He winced at the thought of having to talk to civilian parents again about restricting the movement of their children and about not encouraging them to stalk him. He may not have being married yet, to many mothers delight, but he was engaged, to the dismay of the same set of mothers.

On the thoughts of engagement, the Hokage looked up expecting to find the ramen-napper but instead found his fiancée to be stretched out across his desk, on he side and facing him, allowing everything to be on display.

"Wha-what are you doing here Sakura-chan?" the Hokage fumbled for his words as he took in the delicious sight before him.

Haruno Sakura found herself in a different state of dress due to the heat wave. Just like the Hokage she found herself decked out in black, with miny shorts that left nothing to the imagination. Her top was less than three quarters singlet, which showed over her taunt kunoichi stomach muscles that had little rivulets of sweat running in between them. Her only accessories was sweat band with the Haruno circle and several other little bracelets on each wrist. The overall out fit seemed to be having an odd effect on the Hokage's pants.

He tried repeating his question, "Sakura-chan?" his voice slightly broke, "How did you get in here?" His mind was growing increasingly hazy as he tried to avoid any hentai thoughts, although his fiancée wasn't exactly making it easy on him, especially looking at him like that an— the Hokage's mind was left blank and his gaze was totally transfixed on the temptation before him.

She had moved to sit at the edge of his desk, carefully swinging her legs so that he would get the full view of her gossamer skin that had to feel as good as it looked. Now sitting on the edge she continued to lean forward, showing her boss slash fiancée a bit of her cleavage and lustfully whispering into his beet red ears, "Weren't you paying attention Hokage-sama?"

The sound of her voice alone caused goose bump to break out all over his body.

Liking to think that he still had some blood circulating above his hips, he focused on speaking strongly to the misbehaving kunoichi who was obviously the culprit to the travesty of the missing ramen.

"Where is the ramen Miss Haruno?

She laughed, titling her chin towards the ceiling, revealing a pale slender column to him that he yearned to mark as his own. He liked his lips with want as his eyes traced over the unblemished flesh.

It seemed the room was becoming hotter or maybe it is just hormones, either way the Hokage was not paying attention, he had fallen victim to the kunoichi's seduction techniques.

Naruto stood up, and moved in between her legs, just noticing that the desk had magically been cleared of all the paper. Not even a scrap of paper remained in the 'In Tray'. His attention was quickly diverted back to his fiancée as she raised her hands to cup his cheeks and stroke his whisker marks, which sent a thrill of pleasure straight through him and warmed his core, near his seal mark, in a strange way.

He ran his own hands over her, staring from her shoulders and dragging his calloused hands down her shoulders, accidentally causing both of her shoulder strap to fall down. Not been bothered to go back and fix them, he continued to drag his hands back up her arms after he had reached he end of her graceful limbs.

A light blush began to appear on her cheeks as Naruto leant down and placed his warm mouth on an already sweat and heated shoulder. He allowed his tongue to slip out and taste the salty condensation on her skin. From the edge of her shoulder, he traced up to her neck. Loving all the little moans she made whenever he would place a little kiss on her quivering flesh.

Once he was satisfied that he had Sakura totally entranced, Naruto stopped moving and let his head rest in the curve of her neck, enjoying her heated scent, that screamed her attraction to him (there were some advantages to being Jinchuuriki).

He exhaled deeply and made a decision, "Definitely something else."

The sound of his voice drew her out of her trace slightly. "Wha-." Her question was cut short as his tongue slithered out again and began to stroke her jaw line.

She persisted though, trying to have some hold on mental function, "What do you mean?"

"Shh," he tried to soothe her as he lifted his hands up to her shoulders again and relished the texture for a few moments before pulling both of her bra straps down, which cascaded down into meeting the straps of her shirt.

"What do you mean?" her voice came across as a bit stronger, as Naruto had removed his head completely from her body and was now simply taking her in – looking at her like some kind of great treasure.

"It's getting hotter in here," he observed while pushing her back further onto the desk, while placing his hands adjacent to her hips on the woody surface. "I don't think it's the heat..." he trailed off as he leant his head down, forcing her to look up in order to meet his gaze.

She gulped as she saw the intensity. She had a slight inkling that things were only going to get hotter...


End file.
